<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>becoming by seochangbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728324">becoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin'>seochangbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Based off of Detroit: Become Human, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sex Robots, Top Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the advent of technology, humans have learnt to make sentient androids to aid mankind with daily living. None of that Megaman bullshit, no, but frighteningly human-looking robots, that help those who can afford one with household chores, running errands, etcetera. </p><p>Changbin was never one to partake in that. It was too creepy, basically buying someone who looked like a human to spend time with and do stuff for you. He didn’t trust androids, nor was he willing to spend so much money on them. He could understand that his friends were busy, and getting androids to help them buy groceries and stuff was necessary, but Changbin never saw himself getting an android for himself.</p><p>That is, until August 11, 2045, when his friends pull up to his apartment with a giant box for his twenty-fifth birthday. </p><p>--<br/> Changbin falls in love with his sex android Hyunjin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>becoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! this is my submission for fuckfest, under prompt #6: can you fall in love with a sex robot? or, more importantly, can a sex robot fall in love with you?</p><p>the prompter didn't ask for anything specific, so i kinda just went wild with it! and of course, hyunjin pretty so i made him the android hehe </p><p>this was terribly soft but i felt like i couldn't do much more with it, which was a little disappointing. i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the advent of technology, humans have learnt to make sentient androids to aid mankind with daily living. None of that Megaman bullshit, no, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>frighteningly </span>
  </em>
  <span>human-looking robots, that help those who can afford one with household chores, running errands, etcetera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin was never one to partake in that. It was too creepy, basically buying someone who looked like a human to spend time with and do stuff for you. He didn’t trust androids, nor was he willing to spend so much money on them. He could understand that his friends were busy, and getting androids to help them buy groceries and stuff was necessary, but Changbin never saw himself getting an android for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until August 11, 2045, when his friends pull up to his apartment with a giant box for his twenty-fifth birthday. “What the fuck,” He mumbles, as his friends file into his apartment. Chan and Felix wheel the abnormally large box in on a trolley, which is sleek and black, printed with letters and numbers he completely doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Binnie,” Jisung supplies, already stuffing his mouth with the chips Changbin had set out on his coffee table. “We pooled some money and got you a joint gift, because Channie couldn’t come up with anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan gasps, appalled that Jisung would even imply such a thing. “You didn't know what to get him either, Hannie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung simply cackles as he gets comfortable on Changbin’s couch, Minho and Changbin helping get the huge box off of the trolley and placing it on the floor. “You guys didn’t have to,” Changbin says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the least we could do, Binnie,” Felix chimes in cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously. Why did you guys spend so much money on me, and what the fuck is in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it up!” Chan goads, and Changbin has to pull the top off the box reluctantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, he sees long blonde hair. Pale skin, pretty yet lifeless eyes, rosy cheeks and red lips. A blue, glowing ring on the side of his temple. Changbin lets the top of the box fall back down. “What the hell is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them answer him, only waggle their eyebrows furiously to push him to open the box up. Changbin inhales, then lifts the top off entirely. It’s an android, and Changbin almost shrieks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He’s beautiful, dressed in a set of lacy lingerie, but Changbin doesn’t </span><em><span>want</span></em> <em><span>it. </span></em><span>“I can’t take this, guys, I-”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all have androids already, Changbin. It’s time you got one too, no?” Minho says coolly. “Besides, you haven’t gotten laid in a while, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin flushes brightly. “So that’s why you decided to get me a sex android?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Jisung nod simultaneously, with the same silly look on their faces, and Changbin wants to punch them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours, Binnie,” Felix soothes. “You can do whatever you want with it, okay? There’s no pressure to use it, but we hope you’ll like it still.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs. Jisung eggs him on to start the android up with them around, but he thinks there’s enough madness for tonight. Changbin refuses to give in, putting on a movie to shut the boys up while they order dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave at eleven at night, everyone a little tipsy after downing a couple of cans of beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin thinks he should have turned the android on while the boys were around, because he begins to feel a little creeped out staring at the android in its box, surrounded by protective foam. He pulls the android out from it, holding it by the back of its neck to stabilise it, and places it on the floor gingerly. Then, with liquid courage coursing through his veins, he pushes the button on its temple, the blue ring lighting up all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin startles, as the android sits up, life filling its body all at once. The android blinks slowly, once, twice, then smiles toothily. “Hello, my name is Hyunjin, model H-0320. Please enter the security code.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin whimpers in confusion, finding the instruction manual tucked safely in Hyunjin’s box. He rattles off the number, and the blue ring buffers for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?” Hyunjin asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, my name is Changbin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turns to face him, moving fluidly and not at all robot-like. “Hello there, Changbin. May I know your age?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just turned twenty-five today,” Changbin responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Changbin,” Hyunjin grins, head tilting. “I’m Hyunjin, your personal sex android!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sounds way too innocent saying that, the clothes (or lack of them) draped on his body making Changbin realise that Hyunjin is meant to be far from it. “Please adjust your preferences of your Hyunjin now,” Hyunjin chimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin is appalled to find out that Hyunjin can change his hair colour, eye colour, dick size, and even his “preference for sex”. Changbin tucks away those last bits of information in the back of his mind for future reference, but sets Hyunjin at his current settings for now -- blonde, brown-eyed, a little larger than average, a bottom who prefers vanilla sex. He thinks Hyunjin looks pretty as a blonde anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he’s done, it seems like Hyunjin has a switch flipped in him. His eyes grow dark, crawling over to sit in Changbin’s lap. “Hey, handsome,” Hyunjin coos, linking his arms behind Changbin’s neck. He’s sure he looks anything but, changed out into a loose t-shirt and just his boxers. Changbin feels Hyunjin getting hard already, cock pressed up against his torso in tight, lacy panties. “Will you fuck me tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin stares up at the beautiful man in his lap, holding his breath from the shock. This is all so new to him, all while he’s trying to shake the fact that Hyunjin is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>robot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, trying not to think about how weird it would be to fuck a robot when Hyunjin is designed exactly to be fuckable. “Kiss me, Hyunjin,” He says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin leans forward, holding Changbin’s face in his hands to press their lips together. He’s a solid weight on Changbin’s lap, but it feels so comfortable, easy and practiced. Hyunjin gasps as Changbin grips his waist tighter, slick sound of their lips smacking together. Changbin’s getting hard too, Hyunjin swivelling his perfect little butt over his crotch. Hyunjin is terribly attractive, and Changbin is a weak man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin gasps as Hyunjin pulls his cock out past the sweatband of his boxers, his hand angled between them to stroke Changbin’s cock eagerly. Hyunjin’s movements are fluid, practiced despite only being alive for about ten minutes. Changbin lets his head tilt back. Must be the programming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock is filling out well, and Hyunjin outright purrs for Changbin to fuck him. Changbin pauses momentarily to get the lube, but Hyunjin laughs and shakes his head, directing one of his hands further down. Changbin’s fingertip moves past the fabric of Hyunjin’s panties, noticing that Hyunjin’s hole is positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need for lube,” Hyunjin giggles breathily, kissing up Changbin’s jawline. “I’m optimised for your pleasure, Changbin. Use me however you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he experiments. Pushes a finger into Hyunjin’s puckered hole. He’s so tight. The android gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to prep you?” Changbin ponders, finger sliding in and out with some resistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shudders, but shakes his head. “I’ll fit around you no matter the size, so you feel as good as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin just nods, indulging himself in the act of sliding two fingers into Hyunjin. He’s getting used to this again. Since his last lay was over a year ago, and Changbin was never one for regular one-night-stands, he’s been desperate for some action as of late. The android moans quietly into Changbin’s shoulder, head having fallen forward. Hyunjin’s long blonde locks tickle his neck slightly. He’s so cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out his fingers once he’s satisfied, pulling Hyunjin’s panties aside and his cheeks apart, lining his cock up with the android’s dripping hole. Hyunjin whimpers with the feeling, pushing back up against Changbin already, eager to finally feel him. With the slight initial resistance, Changbin groans lowly as he sinks his cock into Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s tight, but opens up around him perfectly, just enough pressure around his cock. He thanks the gods that humans were smart enough to create self-lubricating sex androids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good, baby,” Changbin praises, and Hyunjin absolutely preens. The android begins moving, needing no time to get used to Changbin’s cock inside of him. Changbin’s cock slides in and out, Hyunjin fucking himself down on the hard length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin wishes Hyunjin would just ride him like this, but he’s eager too. With Hyunjin’s legs wrapped tight around his waist, Changbin thrusts his hips upward as well, getting his cock deeper inside the android. It’s warm and tight, and absolutely perfect with the way Hyunjin moans, high and soft in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More, more!” Hyunjin gasps, and who is Changbin not to provide? His hips move with a little restraint, mostly from the months of not getting laid. Hyunjin’s hand has moved down between them, gripping his own cock tightly through the sheer material of his panties, leaking tip peeking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, Hyunjin. I can’t wait to fill up your tight little ass with my come,” Changbin growls, and Hyunjin mewls in response, at a loss for words. He moans out fragments of words, none of them complete, because he’s spilling into his own hand already, making a mess of them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin coos. He holds Hyunjin tight, and leans over so Hyunjin’s lying on his back, Changbin’s muscular arms caging him in. His hips pick up speed once more, Hyunjin throwing a hand over his head and moaning shamelessly. “Changbin, feels so good, please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Changbin groans lowly, then he’s spilling his load deep inside Hyunjin. He slows his hips though his orgasm, till he finally stops, in order to not overstimulate himself. Hyunjin grins up at him cheekily, and all Changbin can do is smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe having a sex android wouldn’t be as bad as he’d thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had turned Hyunjin off the previous night after cleaning up, but seeing his still, lifeless body up against the wall is a little too eerie for him. So, he turns him on. While Hyunjin boots up, Changbin gets out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for Hyunjin to wear. “Hi, Changbin!” Hyunjin says cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put this on, Hyunjin,” Changbin says, putting the clothes in Hyunjin’s hands. “We don’t have to have sex all the time. It’s weird to leave you in the corner and only turn you on when I wanna fuck. Besides, the company will be nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How will I know if you want to have sex, then?” Hyunjin asks, cocking his head and pouting a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you, baby,” Changbin hums. “Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hyunjin pouts playfully, only giggling when Changbin smiles at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granted, Changbin is not horny all the time. He’s busy with work, filing through reports and occupied with meetings and answering emails. However, Hyunjin seemingly has a mind of his own -- technically, he does -- and gets dressed all pretty when Changbin’s working in the evenings. The outfits had come with Hyunjin’s box, but he looks absolutely irresistible. Especially when Changbin can’t be bothered to do work, and he’ll beckon Hyunjin over to sit in his lap. Hyunjin’s skin is warm under his fingertips, and he kisses the android greedily. Hyunjin just feels too good, too sexy, and Changbin is just a mortal man. He’ll let Hyunjin have his way with him, slink down between his legs to suck him off, let Changbin fuck him against the desk, or ride him in his very shaky chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This arrangement works for Changbin. He doesn’t need to worry about meeting new people, flirting with strangers at random bars to get into their pants. He has Hyunjin, familiar and comfortable, easy and simple. Hyunjin is more than enough for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex is Hyunjin is great, but sometimes, he’s simply just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny. Hyunjin is terribly respectful, backing off once he notices Changbin’s not in the mood. Changbin supposes it’s part of the AI, Hyunjin learning from Changbin’s behaviours so he can “pleasure him as best as possible”, probably. Hyunjin just sits with him sometimes, at the table when he has dinner and they make small conversation, or on the couch while Changbin works at his desk. Hyunjin seems content like this, and Changbin feels content with Hyunjin around him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Harder, Changbin!” Hyunjin moans. He’s on all fours, Changbin pulling his head back by his hair while he fucks furiously into him. Changbin had turned the ‘passionate, romantic sex’ option tonight, in need of release after a tiring day at work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their skin slaps together, Changbin’s hips against Hyunjin’s ass. Changbin grunts, pistoning his hips a little faster so he can hear more of Hyunjin’s sweet moans. Changbin indulges himself fully, letting him plough the man under him with little restraint. Hyunjin is impossibly tight tonight, making all sorts of sinful sounds, absolutely dripping around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Changbin, you’re so good! You fuck me so well, I-” Hyunjin babbles mindlessly. It thoroughly fuels Changbin’s ego, of course, and it just spurs him on to fuck Hyunjin harder. Hyunjin whimpers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pretty baby,” Changbin coos, used to calling Hyunjin that now. He seems to like that petname especially. “You’re so good for me, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasps, breathing shallow. “Changbin, I’m gonna come soon, oh my God!” He warns hastily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come, angel,” Changbin says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin curses under his breath, and comes all over the sheets underneath him. Changbin doesn’t ease his grip on Hyunjin’s hair, instead pulling it tighter and using it as leverage to fuck into Hyunjin deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin squirms, whimpering with the sensation. “More, please! It feels so good, please come inside me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin chuckles under his breath, satisfied with the bottom’s eagerness. “I will, baby, don’t you worry. Gonna fill you up with my come, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love you, Changbin!” Hyunjin practically screams with the added stimulation, making a mess a once more, clear fluid spurting from his cock haphazardly. Hyunjin tightens around him with his second orgasm, and both his words and the sensation have Changbin coming too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin leans forward to kiss a whimpering Hyunjin. Their lips collide roughly, their kiss sloppy and full of spit. They breathe heavily, Changbin struggling to catch his breath, but kisses Hyunjin regardless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hyunjin repeats under his breath when they part, wide-eyed, staring right into Changbin’s soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something to eat? I’m making ramyeon,” Changbin hums, reaching up into the shelf overhead to grab a couple of ramyeon packets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin has made himself comfortable, leaning against the counter by the sink. “I don’t need to eat, Changbin. Remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s mouth falls into a small ‘o’ with the realisation. “Right. Sometimes I forget you’re an android, Hyuni.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin chuckles, reaching into the dishwasher to get a pot for Changbin. Changbin mumbles his thanks, and gets the water boiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looks absolutely stunning like this. Hair mussed up from Changbin grabbing it earlier, but having changed into Changbin’s t-shirt and shorts makes him look terribly soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kissie!” Hyunjin pouts cutely, as Changbin’s reaching for a bowl on the shelf above Hyunjin’s head. Changbin just chuckles, and tiptoes to press his and Hyunjin’s lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who taught you to be so cute, huh?” Changbin chuckles, but he isn’t complaining in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pauses, as if he needs to think about it, but responds quickly with “Hyungie, of course!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Hyunjin’s been calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, after finding out Changbin not only likes it, but Hyunjin is meant to be a year younger than him. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear Hyunjin call him like that, especially when Changbin’s taken such a liking to Hyunjin. He’s so cute, not only a good lay but just really good company. Hyunjin stares wide-eyed at him across the dining table while Changbin’s shovelling rice into his face, as if he’d hung the stars. Changbin feels his heart race when Hyunjin looks at him like that, or when Hyunjin grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s clingy too, but Changbin can’t complain. He likes cuddles, and sometimes will crawl into Changbin’s bed to ask for cuddles. After a few instances, Changbin had naturally assumed Hyunjin would sleep in bed with him, surprisingly warm and comfortable and perfect for snuggling. Plus, the morning sex was always good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin cuddles him now, arms wrapped around Changbin’s torso as he stands over the pot. He drops in the ramyeon noodles and the seasoning packet, stirring the whole affair with a pair of wooden chopsticks. “You’re cute, baby,” Changbin chuckles, and Hyunjin giggles and kisses Changbin’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyungie,” Hyunjin chirps. Then, out of the blue, he asks, “Do you want to have sex tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin almost drops his chopsticks. He stammers, saying nothing coherent. Hyunjin continues, a hand roaming down Changbin’s meaty thigh and squeezing it. “There are some features of mine you haven’t tried out, y’know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Hyunjin’s length harden against his ass, and Changbin makes a noise quizzically. His cock twitches with interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What haven’t I tried, baby?” Changbin tries to keep his voice even, stirring the pot’s contents as the water begins to bubble vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hums, “Well, you can be rough with me! I’ll bruise prettily for you, hyung. You could spank me, anything you want!” He sounds way too excited for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you could get so horny unprompted even, angel,” Changbin growls. He turns the stove off, turning around to grab Hyunjin’s waist, then moving to press him up against the counter in a swift movement. Hyunjin is staring at him, eyes dark, lips parted in his desperation -- he’s a work of art, absolutely sinful and so, so pretty. “Do you want me to get you off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods, breathing heavy and ragged. Changbin grips his cock through Hyunjin’s sweatpants, making the younger man moan sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his ramyeon sits in the pot, the bubbling subsiding as it cools, Changbin reaches a hand down Hyunjin’s pants, swiftly wrapping a hand around Hyunjin’s cock. Immediately, Hyunjin mewls from the contact. “Feels good, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby? You’re just so needy for me, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods, hair falling into his face. “Love you, Binnie. Wanna come so bad,” The younger man sighs, letting his head rest on Changbin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already? You’re too cute, pup. Come for me, hm? Make a mess,” Changbin coos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours,” Hyunjin whines, quickly spilling into Changbin’s insistent hand. Hyunjin laps his come off of Changbin’s digits when he’s done, then holds his sticky hand after Changbin gets a pair of chopsticks and brings the pot out onto the dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyungie,” Hyunjin smiles sheepishly. Changbin shakes his head to assure him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do for a pretty boy like you, hm?” Changbin insists. “Let’s do something fun after I’m finished with my work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nods, eager like a puppy, and Changbin feels his heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Changbin bends Hyunjin over his lap and slaps his ass, the younger man loving it way too much to be a punishment, and Changbin pushes his hips down and fucks him hard and rough into the mattress. Hyunjin makes such a mess that they have to change the sheets, before Changbin and Hyunjin drift to sleep in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might be in love with Hyunjin,” Changbin starts, after his initial hesitation. Jisung almost chokes on his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes are wide as he pesters him for more details. “Who is he? A guy from work? Why didn’t you tell any of us about him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin avoids Jisung’s gaze. As much as he loves all his friends, he’s glad it’s just him and Jisung when he confesses this. Jisung may be perceived as annoying and overbearing at times, but he has been Changbin’s longest friend, and he trusts Jisung with his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… my android,” Changbin whispers the last part, poking around at the fries between them. “He’s just, so cute? He always keeps me company, like when I’m having dinner. And I’ll just be staring at him because he’s beautiful, and Hyunjin will get so shy! He gets so cute like that, rosy cheeks and all, and I just want to kiss him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasps, looking surprised. Changbin is ready to drop this whole thing, embarrassed by even saying all that, but Jisung says, “I’m like that too, with Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are?” Changbin cocks his head, thinking about Jisung’s interactions with his own android, Seungmin. The quiet, demure android seemed somewhat unassuming, but if Jisung’s in love with him, then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can they even love us back, Jisung? They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>androids</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Changbin murmurs, unbelieving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hums, resting his head in his hand. “I’d like to think so. Seungmin is always the sweetest, and they’re basically human anyway, y’know? Why can’t they love us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs, chomping down on a fry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binnie,” Jisung commands the attention, and Changbin looks up at the younger man. “It’s inevitable, spending so much time with our androids. With all the adapting to us and our personalities, androids have become their own people, too. They’re not the same AI they started with. We’re human, and we love easily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him how you feel, okay? I’m sure you and Hyunjin can work things out.” Jisung assures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly, the Internet doesn’t seem agree with Jisung. On the subway home from dinner with Jisung, he had Googled “</span>
  <em>
    <span>can i be in love with my android</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, only to be greeted with a few nasty forums, declaring that androids were less than human and how people couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in love with their androids. How androids didn’t have emotions, only processors and insanely realistic AI that made them </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem </span>
  </em>
  <span>human, merely a pretty exterior to a few motherboards and wires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s heart had sank. Something, however, was nagging at him. He couldn’t just let it go, no, not like this. Not while Hyunjin was his, perfect in all his glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocks the door with a heavy sigh. “Welcome back, hyung!” Hyunjin chimes from the kitchen. However, the gears in Changbin’s mind are busy turning, weighing his options. Changbin kicks off his shoes, and sets his keys on the dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances up, to find Hyunjin standing in front of him. His hair is tied back into a ponytail, wearing an apron over Changbin’s oversized t-shirt and his boxers. Hyunjin grabs Changbin’s hands from his sides. Hyunjin’s are wet, presumably having just done the dishes. “You didn’t greet me, hyungie. Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin genuinely looks concerned, pouting as he awaits Changbin’s response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it. Whatever happens happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you, Hyunjin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hyunjin stutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Changbin repeats with a renewed confidence. “We spend so much time together, and I absolutely love it. I love when you just sit with me and keep me company, and you make my life less lonely. I love you, Hyunjin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can androids feel emotions? Changbin didn’t really know the answer to that, not till today. Hyunjin’s eyes are growing wet, lip quivering slightly. “I think I love you too, hyungie. It’s always so nice to spend time with you, and I never wanna be without you,” He confesses, and Changbin’s heart swells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you, baby?” Changbin asks, hesitant. Hyunjin nods, pushing his hair out of his face. Changbin holds onto his hips to pull Hyunjin closer, and then he presses their lips together once more. It’s tender and soft, no ferocity in the action. Changbin’s hands grip the rough apron tightly, savouring Hyunjin’s mouth against him. His cheeks are growing wet, and he’s not sure if it’s him or Hyunjin crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” Changbin whispers when they part, and a sob wracks Hyunjin’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I could feel like this,” Hyunjin starts. “Like, romantic feelings for my owner. But I love it so much, knowing we get to spend everyday together. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.” Changbin states, pulling Hyunjin in for another kiss. It’s deeper, more desperate, and Hyunjin lets Changbin lift him up and wraps his legs around the older man’s waist. Hyunjin kisses down Changbin’s jaw tenderly, while he whisks Hyunjin away into the bedroom. He tosses the younger man onto the bed, Hyunjin’s legs already spread eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect for me,” Changbin hums, pressing a kiss to the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth. “I can’t wait to ruin you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasps, as Changbin’s strong arms cage the taller man in. Changbin kisses Hyunjin chastely, a hand palming over Hyunjin’s length in his shorts. “My perfect boy,” Changbin coos, working Hyunjin up to full hardness. His own cock twitches to life in his slacks, aroused at the pretty boy underneath him, and so in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin kisses Hyunjin again for good measure, to convince himself that Hyunjin is </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that Hyunjin loves him. He slinks down between Hyunjin’s legs, hand wrapping around his cock, after Hyunjin had rid of his bottoms fairly quickly. He toys with the pretty length, watches Hyunjin’s tip leak profusely with precome. “Can I suck you off, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan catches in Hyunjin’s throat, but he nods hurriedly, eyes wide as he eagerly awaits Changbin’s mouth. Changbin teases at the tip of Hyunjin’s cock with the rough pad of his thumb. Hyunjin gasps with the feather-light touches, trapping Changbin’s face between his thighs. Changbin feels blessed to be in this position, Hyunjin’s muscular legs around him as he tugs Hyunjin’s cock into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t the best with blowjobs, but he hopes the sloppy, spit-slick bobbing of his head makes Hyunjin feel good. Hyunjin at least is able to boost his ego, hips bucking, moaning unabashedly, crushing Changbin’s skull between his thighs from the pleasure, fisting a hand in his hair. “Hyung, hyung!” Hyunjin practically screams. “ ‘M close, oh my God!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin barely pries out of Hyunjin’s tight hold, pulling off right before Hyunjin comes. He’s so easy to read, which is simply a testament to how much they’ve been together -- Hyunjin’s abdominals tighten just barely, and he starts whining airily, throwing his head back in just the cutest way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin whines loudly from the loss of contact, meeting Changbin’s gaze with wide, wet eyes. His lower lip quivers, and Changbin just coos. “Poor baby,” Changbin chuckles, and presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s thigh. “Just hold on, okay? I’ll make you feel extra good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin strips himself of his clothes, and so does Hyunjin, and they quickly get back to lazily making out. Hyunjin’s hands roaming Changbin’s beautiful body, they meet behind Changbin’s neck, pulling the older man closer. With his lover underneath him, bare and legs spread, Changbin pushes two digits into Hyunjin slowly. Changbin swallows the whine Hyunjin makes, accommodating the intrusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the prettiest,” Changbin sighs contentedly as he feels Hyunjin open up around his fingers, spreading them in a scissoring motion. “You’re so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, hyungie,” Hyunjin moans. “Need you inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin chuckles at the younger man’s eagerness, but hushes him as he slides in a third. Sure, Hyunjin doesn’t need to be prepped, but the act is just to rile Hyunjin up at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin inhales sharply when Changbin finally sinks into him, his whole body relaxing as Changbin bottoms out. Hyunjin opens up around his length easily. Changbin runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair, splayed out underneath his head like a golden halo. Beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Binnie,” Hyunjin sobs, and Changbin knows exactly what he’s asking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pulls out almost entirely, till only the tip of his cock remains inside the younger man, then slams back in with an almost bruising force. Hyunjin shrieks with pleasure, Changbin hitting his prostate dead-on. Changbin continues like this, the inefficient thrusts of his hips absolutely driving Hyunjin crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If- If you keep doing t-that, I’m gonna-” Hyunjin chokes out breathily, cut off everytime Changbin somehow sinks in deeper, fucks him even harder, makes him feel impossibly better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin hums, smirks cockily, hips still thrusting deep into Hyunjin. “Come on, pretty boy. You can handle it, can’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grimaces, but nods regardless. Changbin decides to relent, hips moving more fluidly, fucking Hyunjin at a reasonable pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me, Hyunjin,” Changbin sighs, getting especially sappy in the middle of railing his lover. “I love you so much, you know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears are flowing from Hyunjin’s eyes again, and the sight is about to make Changbin cry. “I love you too, hyungie,” Hyunjin sniffles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Changbin wraps a hand around Hyunjin’s cock, positively hard and aching, stroking at a pace matching his thrusts. “I’m close, baby. Come with me, hm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Hyunjin moans out, head tilting back as he begins to indulge himself in his pleasure. Changbin feels Hyunjin tighten around him, making it harder to fuck into the pretty thing, but he’s so, so close to coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin warns Hyunjin, and then he’s spilling deep inside Hyunjin, the younger man coming not a second later, making a mess all over their bodies. Changbin knows Hyunjin is perfect for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pulls his softening cock out of the android, watching his cum drip out of Hyunjin’s gaping hole, clenching around nothing. Changbin smiles to himself, contented with his work, and leans forward to kiss Hyunjin again. Then, he flops over to join Hyunjin on the bed, legs feeling like jelly with all the force exerted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Changbin proclaims, turning his head to meet Hyunjin’s eyes, their fingers lacing together naturally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, hyungie,” Hyunjin giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corners of his eyes crinkle so beautifully, with Hyunjin’s pink lips and rosy cheeks, and Changbin falls in love again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN">nsfw twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>